


Locked Out Of Heaven

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: After he broke her heart, she didn't want to have anything to do with Negan. Everything changes when he comes looking for her one night.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Locked Out Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a 'remix' of a work I uploaded a while ago. This one is Negan x Reader; as opposed as my other one that had an OC in it. Hope you like it :)

"See you tomorrow, then?"

She nodded and gave him a sweet smile before closing the door. She was so tired, just wanted to lay on her bed.

It hadn't been a good day for her. Almost everything reminded her about Negan. She was trying really hard not to think about him. She was in a new relationship now, with someone who really cared about her. Nick would never play with her heart the way Negan did.

She was still in love with Negan. But,of course, she couldn't go back to that man. She couldn't handle being just one of many. Let alone knowing that... Negan could never love her or care about her the way she does for him.

She was looking at the ground, thinking, when someone knocked on her door. She figured Nick must have forgotten something so she quickly went to open it. Her lips opened, her heart stopping as soon as she saw those eyes looking at her again.

"Hey, sugar"

And that raspy voice, always accompanied by that silly smile.

"...Hi." She murmured.

He chuckled and instead of asking for permission, he invited himself in. He walked into the room and looked around, as she, still confused about the situation, closed the door and looked at him quietly.

"I like the necklace." He said as he sat on her bed. She furrowed her eyebrows and put up her hand to her neck, and then remembered. The 'N' necklace Nick got her a few weeks ago.

"It's not for y-you I have a bo-"

"I know."

His voice sounded a bit lower in that last phrase. She sighed softly.

"Wanna know why I'm here?" He asked as he stood up and started slowly walking towards her and invading her personal space.

"Yes. Please." She murmured. 

He chuckled at her obvious nervousness.

"I've missed some things about... you." He recognized. "I want you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. She knew having sex with him would mean going back to The Sanctuary.

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked. "I'd never. I won't."

He chuckled, which made her feel even angrier.

"Go back to your wives, Negan. You don't need me." She was just speaking facts.

"I know what I need and what I want, doll." He said as he lowered his face to be closer to hers. "Remember that rule you had? No kissing?"

She sighed and nodded, trying not to listen to her heart about to explode.

"What about it?"

He chuckled again.

"I want to have you again. Here, now. And I'm completely willing to go by your rules."

Her lips parted in surprise.

"I have a b-"

"I said I know. I don't care about that fucker."

"But I do. So please leave, Negan."

For the first time, she saw a little bit of surprise in his eyes. And then it vanished as he chuckled.

"I can see the blush in your cheeks. The way you are breathing. Your pupils getting bigger. I know you want it as bad as I do, baby."

She looked down, embarrassed.

"I don't."

"You do." He nodded and with the tip of his fingers, moved her chin up for her to look at him again, first time he had touched her in five months. He smiled as always. "Look at that. Look at how aroused you are getting, honey. I bet you are so wet already."

She looked at him in silence. He was right. He still had a huge effect in her.

"I can't." She mumbled.

"Yes you can, and you most certainly will." he nodded, his fingers still softly on her face as he walked even closer. "Remember how many times I can make you cum?" He chuckled.

Her cheeks got red as she smiled a bit in response to his smile.

"Five." She murmured shyly.

"What? I didn't get that, doll" He smiled down to her.

"Five times."

"Exactly! And that's all in one night. I bet this guy, Nick, he probably can't even make you cum once, am I right, sweetheart?"

She bit her lip.

"Well shit."

"What?"

"Ever told you it turns me the fuck on when you do that?"

She sighed softly. Was she really thinking about going back to him? Having sex with Negan? Cheating on her boyfriend?

Yes she was.

"What about I make you cum over and over again?"

She looked at him for seconds that seemed like years before saying:

"Okay."

Now he did look surprised. But he didn't waste no time on bringing her close by her hand and picking her up on his hips, making their crotches touch and making her moan softly, almost inaudible. That was when he started kissing her neck and walked to the bed.

That was the second she decided to forget about anything else. She just missed Negan the way she had never missed anybody else. And if he missed her, even if it was just for sex, then she would take it all the way into her heart again.

Negan almost slammed her into the bed, hungry for her as he positioned himself above her, now removing her shirt and massaging her breasts, making her gasp.

"I really like that sound." He murmured as he took her bra off and sucked on one of her breasts as he massaged the other one with his hand. Soon she realized he was leaving hickeys. But she secretly did want him to mark her as his, so she didn't say anything.

She slipped his black jacket off with his help and then removed his white shirt.

"What...? What happened?" She asked quickly as she saw his chest and stopped him from his sucking.

"Nothing to worry about, sugar. Now may I come back on making you mine?"

There was a big bruise on his stomach. Being him, she couldn't imagine anyone doing this without getting killed right after.

She looked at him and nodded quickly, realizing it wasn't her place to ask what happened. He unbuttoned her jeans and took them off, watching her legs with a mesmerized look on his face.

She blushed. "Stop looking."

He giggled. "Sorry. I've been locked out of heaven."

He kissed down her abdomen, his hands traveling all over her body. Finally, he got to her panties and looked up to her. By now, she was going crazy.

"I wonder how much has your pussy missed me" he murmured as he took her panties off. He licked his lips, making her squirm with lust. "Let's see." That was the last thing he said before starting to eat her out like a starving man. She gasped and moaned, her back arching a bit from time to time. His tongue was running through her slit, licking her insides and sucking on her clit.

"N- Negan..." she moaned and it seemed to do something to him, because he groaned and licked her off faster. Her moans became louder and louder, her hands clenching on the sheets. That was when he introduced a finger all the way into her, still eating her out and looking up to her to see her reaction. "Fuck!" She cried as she arched her back and one of her hands went to his head, grabbing his hair and begging him for more.

Instead of giving her what she wanted, he stopped and climbed back up to her breasts. She was mesmerized looking at him as he took his pants and boxers off.

"You like what you see?" He said in that tone he always uses.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Good. Maybe now you won't leave me again."

She didn't bother on try to understand why he was saying that. He got on top of her again and kissed her neck as he positioned himself in between her legs, his member running through her sensitive skin.

He looked at her and smiled a bit as, without warning, he entered her in one deep thrust. Her lips opened as she gasped. He looked at her as if he was asking for permission to move. She nodded.

He started slowly, with deep thrusts that were driving her crazy. She moaned every time he went out and in again. "F-Fuck" She whispered in a little moan.

"Fuck what?" He asked as he looked at her. For the way his voice sounded and the way he was looking at her, it seemed almost as if he was punishing her for something.

"...Me" she said quietly. "Fuck me."

He side smiled. "Whatever you want, doll."

And with that, he started moving faster. She was moaning, her hands running all over his back as he drove her to heaven and back.

"N-Negan..." she cried.

"Yeah baby, that's right" he said as he moved faster. "You are mine. You belong to me. You always will."

She didn't answer, her eyes closed as her hips moved uncontrollably.

"'N' of 'Nick', huh?" He said as he saw the necklace again. She opened her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think so."

With that, he started moving more aggressively, sucking on her breasts as he did.

"Oh, God!" She cried, her back arching.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked, sweat on his forehead, groaning.

"D-Don't... Fuck, don't d-do, t-that" she managed to say.

"What? This?" He asked as his hips snapped up, hitting all the right spots and making her cry in passion, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side, not letting herself look at him. His response to that was stopping moving, his hand going up to her chin and softly making her look at him again. She opened her eyes and saw him, his eyes locked on her lips.

"W-What..."

Then, he tried to kiss her. Her eyes opened wide as she moved her face away. In response to his confused gaze, she just moved her head no. She knew she couldn't do that to herself. It was fine if it was just sex but kissing him... it would be something else. She didn't want to.

He said her name for the first time since he had been here, making her pout. "I-..." he sighed. "I love you."

She opened her lips, trying to say something but she just didn't know what to say. Her mind was filled by his words when things started with them two. He had stated the kind of relationships he had, had nothing to do with love. Yet here they were. And she didn't know if she could trust him.

He must have noticed there was a war going on inside her so he just brought her close and this time he did kiss her. She didn't refuse to. Instead, she brought him even closer.

"I love you too" she whispered in between his lips. "I love you so much" it sounded as if she was crying. She had waited too much to just say it.

Then he started thrusting in and out again. But this time everything had changed in the way he was holding her and the way they looked at each other.

"M-more" she pleaded. "Please"

Negan groaned and did as she said, moving in an uncontrollable pace, his hands running all over her body as he alternated on kissing her lips and sucking on her neck.

"Negan" she moaned his name over and over again.

"Mine" he whispered as he kept on moving. "Mine. All fucking mine."

It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself about it.

"Yours" she answered to his words. "All yours, Negan. Always."

He moaned and moved harder and deeper inside of her. He kept on repeating how she was his, balls deep into her.

"Fuck! Negan I- God!" She cried. "I am g-going to..."

"Do it, baby girl. Cum. Cum on my cock" he managed to say, not stopping his movements, his eyes locked into hers.

"Negan!" She moaned as he hit that spot and she came hard, her hips thrusting up and her back arching, drenching his cock as her walls tightened.

"Fucking shit" he groaned as he thrusted in and out, the look on her face as she came brining him to climax too. He moaned and shot his hot seed inside of her.

He fell on top of her, careful not to put all his weight on her, both of their breaths fast as they held each other.

"Well shit..." he whispered as he rolled to the other side of the bed.

After some seconds of silence, she asked:

"Did you mean it?"

He turned to look at her and sighed.

"Yes. I know you've moved on, doll. I came around too late."

"No I..." she sighed. "I guess I was trying to move on. But I still love you."

He smiled softly.

"What about..."

"Nick?"

He groaned a bit and nodded.

"I don't know" she said. "Maybe I could... come back to The Sanctuary. If you want me to."

She realized she was moving too fast, and trusting him too much. But she couldn't stop herself, not after what just happened.

"I want you to. I really do."

"But?"

"I can't... I can't give my other wives up. You know that, right?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Baby, is not because you are not enough. You are more than enough, believe me." He said as he brought her closer by her waist. "If you were my only one, they would try to hurt you. Right now, back home we are at war. I couldn't risk loosing you again."

"War?" She asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Remember that group we tracked down?"

"Did they...?"

"Yes. And they've united with other communities. So we are not that safe, baby. So I am asking you to please stay here, and let me come to you when I can."


End file.
